Prior to the deployment of a network-based service, it is important for the developer of such a service to have a high level of confidence that the service can withstand the network traffic likely to be received by the service when placed into production. For a variety of reasons, however, it can be complex and expensive to simulate the network traffic likely to be received by a production network-based service. This is especially true for large-scale network-based services that are architected to handle extremely high volumes of requests. Moreover, systems might not scale according to predictive models when under the load of actual requests. As a result, it may be difficult for a developer to test the availability, reliability, and scalability of a network-based service prior to deployment.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.